


All For Research

by hidashihaven (orphan_account)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Elfen Lied
Genre: Ableist Language, Blood and Gore, Death, Dismemberment, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Strangulation, Torture, Trans!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hidashihaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my original idea of a BH6/Elfen Lied crossover. READ THE NOTES, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. There WILL be offensive material and you need to know what you're getting into before reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For Research

**Author's Note:**

> **This is more based off of the manga version than the anime. However, the two will mix. Look to the end notes for a more detailed explanation.**
> 
> **There is four years between the brothers (i.e. Hiro is 14, Tadashi is 18)  
> **Hiro is also trans, so. Yeah. In the beginning Hiro is labeled as "female", "girl", and "sister" because he was literally a baby to three years old and I'm sure no three year olds know about being trans. His family labeled him as the gender he was born with. In the non-italicized part (the main part of the one shot), he identifies as male and has told his family. I'm not being insulting, this is how it works since young kids don't understand being trans. ALSO, the people in the facility label Hiro as female since he's female biologically (Krei is VERY OFFENSIVE, and will call Hiro "female" despite Tadashi telling him otherwise. Please note that this is all for show, I am not anything like Krei and I don't feel that way). 
> 
> A HUGE thanks to my beta readers: Joey (InkStainsOnMyHands) and DamagedFruity

\---

_Pain… The pain of a second childbirth was more than what Mrs. Hamada could bear. Mr. Hamada stood by her side holding her hand throughout the entire ordeal, despite the possibility of it getting broken, with Tadashi out in the waiting room with Cass. The small cries of their newborn baby echoed in the room, and the familiar tears of happiness strolled down Mrs. Hamada’s cheeks. Her second child, Hiro, was finally here; Tadashi had been talking nonstop about his new baby sibling._

_Hiro was cleaned, put in a small diaper, then wrapped up in a pink and white delivery blanket. The nurses around Mrs. Hamada seemed to be frightened, or, at least, disturbed. The family was often outcasted due to Mrs. Hamada possessing the same two horns on her head as her children. Mr. Hamada was the only “normal” being in their family, besides Cass who was also lacking the horns._

_“It’s a beautiful little girl,” one of the nurses deadpanned, holding out the small, whimpering bundle. Unfazed by her tone, Mrs. Hamada happily held her baby close to her heart._

_“H-Hi, Hiro,” she smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks. With a gentle hand, Mrs. Hamada stroked the soft cheek of her daughter, looking her over. The small pair of horns on the sides of her head didn’t faze her one bit; her other child, Tadashi, had the same mutation. She didn’t see it as a problem, it made her children unique. The nurses didn’t seem to agree. They didn’t want to touch the child unless absolutely necessary, and between the hospital staff, many rumors about two horned siblings quickly spread. Mutants, nightmares, undesirables-- that is what the Hamada children were._

_The hospital staff quickly moved out of the way when Tadashi came into the room, grinning widely. “Is she here?!” He asked excitedly, pawing at the sheets on the hospital bed. Mrs. Hamada smiles down at her eldest son, holding out a weakened hand to him._

_“She’s here, sweetie… Her name is Hiro.” Mr. Hamada walked to the other side of the hospital bed to lift Tadashi up onto the thin mattress. Tadashi watches his little sister in awe._

_“Mama… She has the horns, too.” The eldest child lifted his hand and touched one of his own horns, watching his sister who was fast asleep._

_“It makes her unique, Tadashi,” Mr. Hamada rubbed his son’s shoulder. “Just like you and your mother.” A soft giggle left Tadashi’s lips as he reached forward, gently touching his sister’s hand. The three adults watched as Tadashi began talking to the sleeping Hiro, even allowing him the chance to hold his younger sibling. Just as Mr. and Mrs. Hamada wanted, Tadashi had easily bonded with Hiro. With the discrimination the family often received for having horns, Mrs. Hamada often feared for Tadashi’s mental health; now that Hiro had arrived, she no longer worried. The two would be there for and protect each other, just in case something would happen._

_\---_

_“Mama!” Hiro giggled, running from her older brother as they played a simple game of tag. The small child slides on the laminated floor, slamming right into the back of her mother’s legs. Tadashi, only a few meters behind, came barreling into the kitchen as well, laughing._

_“The kitchen is off limits!” The elder child came up behind Hiro, wrapping his arms around the smaller child’s torso and pulling her close. A happy squeal left Hiro as she struggled to get out of her brother’s grasp._

_“I’m home!” Mr. Hamada called into the home, slipping off his shoes. At the sound of his voice, both children gasped._

_“Dad!” Tadashi slipped a bit from his socks as he tried to run to the front door. The two kids made their way to meet their father who had been away at work all day. Mr. Hamada greeted his children with a kiss and a hug, setting his bag down, but holding onto a few pieces of paper. “Dad, guess what? Me and Hiro did--”_

_“Tadashi, I need to speak to your mother,” Mr. Hamada parted from his children, leaving both of them confused. Their father never ignored them that way… Hiro fisted at her brother’s shirt, watching as their father went into the kitchen to show their mother the papers._

_“Dada…?” Hiro whispered, her eyes going up to her older brother. Tadashi gently places a hand on top of Hiro’s head, chewing the inside of his cheek._

_“I don’t know either…” Slowly, the children walked toward the kitchen, listening in on what they were discussing. Hiro whimpered when she saw her mother start to cry._

_“D-Do you think th-they know about Hiro and Tadashi?” Mrs. Hamada hugged herself as tears filled her eyes._

_“I’m not sure,” Mr. Hamada started softly. “They want us to come in because of “anonymous tips”. We should’ve seen this coming, dear… Babies like Hiro and Tadashi are being put to death as soon as they’re born, yet it began happening after Hiro and Tadashi were born.” Tadashi watched in confusion as his father hugged his mother._

_“W-Will they kill th-them if they find out a-about them?” She whispered. Mr. Hamada’s eyes also filled with tears._

_“The paper doesn’t mention Hiro or Tadashi, only us. My guess is they think we haven’t had children yet…” Mrs. Hamada started to sob into her husband’s chest._

_“Th-They can’t die! I-I won’t let them be taken!” She wailed, his hands gripping her husband’s shirt. Her sudden tone had made her children both stiffen; they had never seen their mother in such distress._

_“M-Mama…” Hiro called, slowly waddling towards her parents._

_“We will have to hide them… Cass can hide them… We’ll have to dye their hair, the blonde is too noticeable.” Mr. Hamada looks over at his two kids, biting his lip. “We’ll have to pretend they don’t exist to us…” Mrs. Hamada started crying even more as she bent down, holding out her arms to gesture her children over. Without hesitation, both Hiro and Tadashi went to their mother into her embrace._

_“Don’t cry, mama…” Tadashi whispered, stroking her hair as she often did to calm him and his sister. “We love you.” Hiro let out a small noise, burying her face into her mother’s chest._

_“Love mama!” She agreed, smiling widely. At her childrens’ words, more tears fell; she would be saying goodbye to her babies, to never see them again. Mr. and Mrs. Hamada packed clothes and some belongings for the two of them, preparing them to see their aunt. The excuse for the bedroom full of children’s items would be that the two persistently tried to have a child, but the fetus never survived as Mrs. Hamada would always have a miscarriage. They couldn’t allow their children to be caught…_

_The family got into the car, Tadashi and Hiro oblivious to the situation, as most children would be. “Where are we going, mama?” Tadashi asks as he’s placed in his booster seat. Mrs. Hamada smiles sadly and gives her eldest son a loving kiss._

_“We’re going to aunt Cass’ house.” She shut the door and got into the passenger seat while Mr. Hamada buckled up the three-year-old Hiro in her carseat._

_“Auntie’s!!” Hiro squealed happily, clapping her chubby hands. Tadashi smiles over at his sister who was excited to visit their aunt. Whenever they were at their aunt’s, they always had the ability to eat pastries and baked goods to their heart's content; Hiro’s favorite was the cinnamon rolls, Tadashi’s favorite was the cheesecake brownies._

_The drive over was calm, Tadashi and Hiro chattered about all the things they would do once they got to their aunt’s home and cafe. However, Mr. and Mrs. Hamada were beyond terrified and heartbroken. That night would be the last time they would be with their babies. As soon as Cass’ home was in sight, the two children happily cheered. The innocence was protecting them from realizing just how serious and devastating the circumstances were. A dark feeling hung over Mr. and Mrs. Hamada as they led their kids up to Cass’ front door. Cass was inside, cleaning the tables of the leftover crumbs from the last customer who had eaten there. Tadashi excitedly knocked at the sight of his aunt, his small body jumping with excitement. Cass looked up, and smiled at the sight of her family members. She tossed the rag to the side and opened up the door, laughing lightly._

_“Hey, you two!” She happily hugged Hiro and Tadashi, giving them loving raspberries on their cheeks. A squeal left the younger sibling at the sensation, and she hugged her aunt tightly._

_“Auntie! Auntie!” Hiro held out a small toy that he must’ve gotten from a fast-food meal. Cass gasped and knelt down, gently taking the small robot toy from Hiro’s hand._

_“Whoa! This is so cool!” She smiled down at her niece. Hiro happily giggled and took the toy back, running into the building with Tadashi. Mr. and Mrs. Hamada offered saddened smiles to Cass, which instantly registered to her as something was wrong. Cass let her family in, sitting at a recently cleaned table with the two other adults. “What’s going on…?” Cass whispers. Tears returned to Mrs. Hamada’s eyes._

_“Cass… You know about the babies like Tadashi and Hiro being killed the day they were born? W-Well… Now, the government is going after adults that either can produce those types of babies, or who are…” Mrs. Hamada covered her mouth in pain. “Or who are grown up beings… Th-They call beings like myself “Diclonius”, b-because of the horns.”_

_“The government knows about us, but they don’t know about Tadashi or Hiro.” Mr. Hamada glanced over at his children who were drooling over the food in the glass cases. “We need you to take care of them… Change their last names, and if you have the same one, that’d be best… Dye their hair, the blonde is too noticeable.” Cass’ eyes widened._

_“What’s going to happen to you guys…?” Her eyes flicked between the two of them._

_“Cass… We’re preparing for the worst,” Mr. Hamada held his wife’s hand to prevent himself from shaking. “How are we any different than those babies? We’re just bigger versions of those babies.” Mrs. Hamada looked over at her two babies who were chittering about the pastries and desserts in the cases._

_“Y-You… You want me to take them in?” Cass glanced over at her niece and nephew as well. “Of course I’ll do that… But, I’m more worried about you two.” She looked back at the married couple in front of her._

_“We’ll be okay,” Mrs. Hamada smiled, but it was full of sadness. “We’ll always be happy if our children live a good and happy life, despite being a little different.” Her teary eyes looked over at her kids who had managed to go behind the counter and open the glass case, grabbing two of the desserts on the bottom shelf. Cass stands and walks over to the other two adults, hugging them tightly._

_“I love you two so much,” she whispered shakily as tears filled her eyes. “I’ll take good care of them… I’ll make sure they’re happy.” Mrs. Hamada sobbed quietly into her, holding her tightly. The two kids with chocolate on their faces looked up at the sound of their mother crying._

_“Mama…?” Tadashi walked over, licking his lips. “Mama, don’t cry.” He tugged on her pants. Mrs. Hamada looks down at her two sons and weakly smiled._

_“I love you two so much…” She kneeled down and hugged her babies tightly, kissing them repeatedly. “I’ll love you forever…” Tadashi and Hiro hugged their mother as usual, giving her kisses back._

_“I love you, too, mama,” Tadashi smiled and hugged her tightly. Hiro giggled and held out a piece of chocolate covered croissant to her mother, in which she happily accepted. Mr. Hamada took his turn with the kids and said goodbye. Cass, with her niece and nephew glued to her legs, walked the married couple to the door and watched as they went to their car and brought back the suitcases full of clothes and the two carseats to the home. Mrs. Hamada began crying as she got into the passenger seat with her husband, waving goodbye to her children as they drove away._

_The two followed the instructions and found themselves inside a huge metal building, being escorted by a woman in heels and a tight A-line skirt. “Follow me,” the woman instructed, leading the two into a small room that looked similar to a large operating room inside a hospital. “Mr. Callaghan, Mr. and Mrs. Hamada have arrived.” The large, older man turned and watched the couple, a smiling forming on his lips._

_“Hello, and welcome to the Diclonius Research Facility.” He walks up to them, hands behind his back. “Thank you for your accommodation. I am Mr. Callaghan, I am the director of this facility. Now, this won’t be long, it’s more for research. We will be taking a blood sample, and by the looks of you, Mrs. Hamada, you are exactly what we are looking for: adult Diclonius.” He keeps his eyes on the couple as a nurse came in with a table. “If you two would please sit on the bed so we can get started.” Without hesitation, the two sat on the bed and held out their arms. The director watched them, smiling to himself. These two obviously had no idea what was going on._

_The nurse smiles at the couple before taking the vials of blood out of the room. “Because you two are the only subjects here, and with our newer, more advanced technology, your results will come back in a few hours,” Mr. Callaghan smiles at the couple._

_For those few hours, the elder director spent his time explaining the Diclonius “virus” along with the Diclonius vectors and the vaccine they were working on. “Do you two have children?” Callaghan smiled at the couple. The two of them sadly looked down and shook their heads._

_“No… Every time we tried, I would end up having a miscarriage,” Mrs. Hamada whimpered. Callaghan nodded in understanding._

_“Now, that’s a shame… Children are a blessing…” The same nurse came back with a clipboard, two packets of papers clipped into it._

_“Here are the results, Mr. Callaghan.”_

_“Ah, thank you.” His eyes scanned over the papers. “Oh, dear, Mr. Hamada. it seems as if you were infected with the Diclonius virus.” He looks up at the other male, then to his wife. “And you, Mrs. Hamada, are the Diclonius we have been searching for-- the “Queen”.” Mrs. Hamada’s eyes widened._

_“Q-Queen? I-I don’t understand…” She held onto her husband’s arm, looking at him in fear._

_“Yes, Mrs. Hamada. You can reproduce and create more Diclonii with anyone of our choice.” Mr. Callaghan grinned, quickly taking out a pistol and aiming it at Mr. Hamada. “And you, Mr. Hamada, are the males we’re wanting to stop. So, you are no longer needed.” And without a warning, the director sent a bullet straight into Mr. Hamada’s brain. The blood splattered onto his wife, who was watching her now deceased husband with widened eyes. A hearty laugh left Callaghan as he watched the fear shoot straight into the Diclonius Queen. “You see, Mrs. Hamada, you’re needed for this facility. As you give birth to more Diclonii, we will have an endless supply for our research. We will get to find out more about your kind’s abilities and limits, and it will all be thanks to you. You’ll be the saviour of the human race, protecting everyone from such a violent and destructive species.” Mrs. Hamada shook her head in fear, holding her husband’s body tightly._

_“N-No! I-I won’t ever help you!” She yelled, her voice cracking from the fear._

_“Ah, that’s a shame…” Callaghan grabbed another gun, taking a deep breath. “Well, if we can’t convince you to join us, then I guess we’ll have to force you.” He aimed the gun and fired it, a tranquilizer dart being shot straight into Mrs. Hamada’s shoulder. Within seconds, blackness filled her eyesight. Callaghan ordered a part of his crew to strip Mrs. Hamada and to chain her up. Now behind a glass, he and a few of his researcher’s waited for the “Queen” to awaken. During that time, they were setting up a Silpelit Diclonius, a Diclonius unable to reproduce known as “number nineteen”, to help disable Mrs. Hamada’s vectors if they were active._

_“Number nineteen, do you understand your job?” A male researcher took off his glasses to look at her. She nodded, looking at Mrs. Hamada through the glass. “Just stick one of your vectors straight through the front of her forehead at low frequency, and you will temporarily disable her vectors by touching her pineal gland, making it safe for one of our subjects to impregnate her.” Number nineteen nodded and followed orders, walking over to Mrs. Hamada. He body was shaking, as she was approaching the “Queen” who could seriously hurt or even kill her; as she was told, she tried not to disturb her as she disabled the vectors, and soon Mrs. Hamada woke up. Callaghan watched from behind the glass, watching her._

_“Wh-Where am I?!” She cried out, tears filling her eyes. “Please! Let me out!” She sobbed, yanking at the chains on her wrists connected to a metal wall behind her. Her wails subsided when a strong male walked into the room._

_“Mrs. Hamada, allow the male joining you to inseminate you, as we are in need of another Diclonius baby. His name is Dmitri.” The director spoke into a microphone that sent his voice into the room.The woman fearfully pressed against the wall._

_“N-No!! A-All my b-babies never survive!!” She tried to keep her legs closed as the male got closer._

_“I guess we will have to figure out how to fix that once you’re pregnant, Mrs. Hamada.” Callaghan took a few steps back and looked at his assistant. “Stay here, and when the deed is done, we will put her into her own containment for further examination. We need those babies to survive, Mrs. Hamada has already explained all attempts at having her own children.” A cry from Mrs. Hamada rang against the metal walls, her screaming and pleas for the male to stop were heard, but were ignored._

_“Pl-Please!!” Mrs. Hamada’s voice was breaking as she endured hell. Within minutes, the horror had stopped, and the “Queen” was left on the cold floor, shaking and unable to move. Callaghan and a few researchers came to her side, unlocking her from her chains._

_“Thank you for your accommodation, Mrs. Hamada,” the director repeated from much earlier that night. “Now we’ll be bringing you to your own room. You should feel honored, Mrs., as you’re saving the human race.” Mrs. Hamada was unable to respond; her eyes had gone dull and her body limp. “You’ll be meeting with Dmitri every day for a week. I hope he gave you a decent first impression.” Callaghan chuckled._

_After a week of being attacked and used, Mrs. Hamada could no longer take it. She couldn’t handle the fact that she would be bringing children into the world only to be tortured and eventually killed. She couldn’t handle being raped day after day in hopes she would become pregnant. She couldn’t handle another day being without the love of her life, her husband who was murdered right beside her for no reason. She couldn't handle being away from her true babies. A researcher had come in to check on her in the morning as usual, and she used her vectors for the first time ever to cause harm: she took the researcher’s pen, driving it straight into the side of her head and through her brain, killing her instantly._

 

\---

 

The familiar sound of the alarm clock wakes both the boys up from a full night’s sleep, reminding them of the day of school they had in a few hours. A moan vibrated the younger brother’s throat as he turned onto his back in his brother’s embrace.

“Morning, Dashi,” Hiro purred, stretching and offering a smile to his brother. The elder male smiled back at Hiro.

“Good morning,” Tadashi chuckled and gently tugged on one of Hiro’s horns. “Let’s get ready,” he slowly sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“Come shower with me~” Hiro tugged on Tadashi’s hand as he stood on the wooden floor, grinning widely. With some pulling, Hiro managed to get Tadashi into the bathroom with him, starting the water. “The blood drive is today,” the smaller male stepped out of his boxers, kicking them to the side. “Are you going to do it?”

“Well, yeah,” Tadashi chuckled. “Why not? I think I’m pretty healthy!” The elder male followed in his brother’s actions and stripped, getting in the stream of water behind Hiro.

“I wish I could do it,” Hiro sighed and began to scrub shampoo into the crazy strands of his hair.

“Only two more years,” Tadashi bent over and pressed a loving kiss to Hiro’s cheek, causing a flush of pink to cover his face. “I love you, Hiro.” The words only triggered a deeper blush to fill Hiro’s cheeks. With a small giggle, he wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s neck and kissed him passionately, giving a wordless “I love you, too”. The two spent an hour getting ready and eating breakfast, preparing for the day of school. After triple-checking to see if the boys had their hats on, Cass let them go, giving them big hugs and kisses.

“Have fun!” She waved, blowing them another kiss. The two boys said their goodbyes before making their way to SFIT. There was a huge tent for the sign-ups for the blood drive, and a line already forming. Hiro decided he would stay by Tadashi’s side as he got his blood drawn; he didn’t have anything better to do. The elder male filled out a form, humming to himself as he wrote all he could. Height, weight, blood type-- all that jazz.

“Oh, hey, Tadashi!” Fred laughed, jogging up to the two brothers. “Here to donate blood, too?” The blonde male playfully punched Tadashi’s arm.

“Yeah,” the elder Hamada laughed. “Unfortunately, little Hiro here is too young to donate, so he’ll just be staying at my side for moral support,” Tadashi rested a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Aw, it’s okay, little dude!” Fred grinned widely. “Donating blood should be available for everyone to do. Because I’d love to be injected with baby blood, it slows your aging down.” A look of horror flashed over the Hamada brothers’ faces.

“Uh, Fred…?” Hiro giggled nervously. “I-I don’t think that’s how it works.” A puzzled look overtook Fred’s features as he thought it over.

“I was sure that would work,” he grumbled as he walked away, eyes focused on the ground beneath him. Hiro tugged on Tadashi’s cardigan, watching Fred walk off.

“If babies suddenly get the blood sucked out of them, I’m betting four hundred dollars that it was Fred.” Hiro muttered under his breath.

“Me, too.” Tadashi sighed as he turns in his paperwork, getting into another line to wait for his papers to be looked over. Boredly, the younger brother began tugging and circling Tadashi as they stood in line, nearly taking off his hat a few times. “Hiro,” Tadashi laughed. “Just chill out. We’ll be done in a bit.”

“Tadashi Takachiho?” A woman called out, raising her gloved hand. The elder brother led his younger one to the small fold-up cot, sitting down on it and smiling at the woman. She smiled back. “Ah, brought a friend?”

“Yeah, my brother. He wants to donate blood, too, but he’s a little young. So, I wanted him to at least be able to watch it.” Hiro smiled innocently, hoping she’d allow him to stay.

“Well, when you’re of age, we’ll be right here to draw your blood,” she giggled as she poked the crook of his elbow in Tadashi’s left arm, and cleaned it with an alcohol wipe. After preparing a cotton ball and tape, she got a needle along with a tube. “You’re going to feel a slight pinch, but it’ll go pretty quick. Then after I’ll help you to the big tent and you’ll be kept in the shade while being given juice and a cookie.” Hiro’s eyes widened in envy.

“A cookie?! Aw, man…” Hiro glared at his brother. The woman laughed at his reaction.

“We’ll get you a cookie,” she smiled as she got next to Tadashi, aiming the needle. “Count to three; one, two--” and she plunged the needle in. To Tadashi’s dismay, she missed the vein, and only caused more pain. Discouraged, the woman pulled the needle out, causing Tadashi to gasp out and growl at the burning sensation. “Ah, I’m sorry,” the woman sighed. “Let’s try this one more time.” And after that, she tried finding the vein for another two times.

“Ow! Okay, enough!” Tadashi yanked his arm up, hitting the bill of his hat. It was almost as if the two brothers were watching his baseball cap fall to the ground in slow motion; they were told to never remove their hats because of their horns… A soft gasp left the woman as she watched Tadashi with wide eyes. “H-Horns…” The elder male sat there in shock as he realized what had happened. Hiro shakily reaches out for his brother, glancing around in fear of someone seeing the horns and crying out..

“T-Tadashi…” Hiro clung to Tadashi’s right side as he bent down to pick up the fallen baseball cap.

“It’s alright… No one saw,” he quickly puts the hat back on and hides his horns once again. With pleading eyes, he looks at the woman who was still watching them in fear. “Please don’t tell anyone.... We’re not dangerous, honest. All we have is just some protrusions on our heads…” He reached out with his free hand and touched hers. “Please, we’re begging you.” A small smile slowly formed on her lips, but it was obvious that she was still scared.

“A-Alright…” She tried once again to draw Tadashi’s blood, but failed again. “I-I’m sorry, someone e-else has to do this…” She put the equipment down on the table beside her and went to the main tent, her body visibly shaking. A man in glasses looked over at the brothers before nodding at the woman, taking out a cell phone, dialing a number, and putting the phone to his ear.

“What’s going to happen to us…?” Hiro whispered to Tadashi, holding his hand and lacing their fingers together. A small shrug lifted Tadashi’s broad shoulders.

“I don’t think anything will happen,” he looked down at his brother and offered a small smile. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Hiro. I haven’t let you down yet, I won’t do it now.” To prove his point, the elder male presses a quick kiss to Hiro’s temple. Hiro was about to protest when the same male who had made the phone call came over with a smile.

“I’m sorry for making you two wait,” he pat Tadashi’s arm. “But I’ll have you two to follow me. You two have been summoned by one of your professors.” He helped Tadashi up and patted his back. “Also, I’m sorry one of our nurses was unable to draw blood from you properly. That is normally very rare.” He gestured for the boys to follow him, and ignorantly, they did. As soon as the three made it out of the general public’s view, Tadashi and Hiro were both knocked out, their visions going black.

“Hiro…” Tadashi breathed before he slipped into unconsciousness, and that was the last thing Hiro heard before he went under, too.

 

\---

 

“Numbers 49 and 50~! It’s time to wake up! It’s time for the trials to begin!” A cheery female threw a bucket of water onto the elder male, causing him to gasp and snap awake. The blinding white of the fluorescent lights drowned Tadashi’s sight, making it impossible for him to see anything other than white. The elder male jumped when he heard the terrified cry of his brother.

“H-Hiro?!” He called out blindly, yanking at his now chained wrists.

“Ta-Tadashi!” Hiro mewled, struggling to get into a comfortable position. The elder Diclonius blinks repeatedly, slowly regaining his sight.

“Wh-What…” He looked around in fear, his eyes full of tears. This place was so strange, so different… He glanced down and his breath got caught in his throat at the sight of his naked body. “Where a-are we?! What’d you do to us?!” Tadashi yelled, his eyes stopping on a window with many people behind it. “Why are we here?!”

“Calm yourself, Tadashi. You’re just here to help us with some tests.” A deep voice spoke through a speaker in the metal walls. “However, your name will no longer be Tadashi; you’re new name is number 49, and yours, Hiro, is number 50.”

“Tests?! Did you need to chain us up and strip us?!” Tadashi screamed, looking to his right, where his younger brother was in the same situation: naked and chained by his wrists. “Hi-Hiro… Hiro, look a-at me…” The weakened and frightened teen looked up at his brother, tears streaming down his face.

“Tadashi…” He whimpered, trying to reach out to him, only to be stopped by the metal around the base of his hands. “I-I’m scared…” Tears rolled down the elder’s cheek as he nodded.

“I-I know… It’ll be okay. I’m right here.” Suddenly, there was a sound of something heavy being shot; a lead cannonball the size of a large softball was hurdled straight into Tadashi’s torso. The unfamiliar snapping of bones echoed in the room as many of Tadashi’s ribs were fractured, along with his loud yell in pain.

“Tadashi!!” Hiro screamed, trying his hardest to get to his brother. No amount of struggle availed the helpless male; all he could do was watch his brother cripple under the pain.

Behind the glass, Callaghan was struck with disbelief. “He couldn’t stop the cannonball?”

“Maybe there’s a possibility that he was not focused on his vectors. The male, or number 49 as you have written here, biologically is eighteen, and by the looks of his educational results, he is very intelligent.” A male researcher, Dr. Krei, looked over the papers in his hands. “Let’s try shooting one at the female, or number 50. Her intelligence surpasses any Diclonius that we’ve seen, already in college at age fourteen.” He looked up through the window at Hiro. “Try 80 joules again. We’ve seen even children be able to block that.” A female researcher nodded and began to set up for another shot.

“Ta-Tadashi,” Hiro sobbed, unable to look away from the place of impact on his brother’s torso. The elder male’s body was shaking as he tried to understand what exactly happened. At his feet was the cannonball.

“Th-They’re… Sh-Shooting at us…” He choked out, his eyes flickering over to Hiro. “I-I don’t… I don’t u-underst-stand… O-our arms a-are chained, h-how can we--” Tadashi cut himself off when he saw a red laser aim at Hiro’s torso. His eyes widened, and his head snapped over towards the window. “N-No!! Wait, please! Do-Don’t hurt him!! Shoot me!!” Despite his begging, the researcher’s and Callaghan kept their ground-- and shot at Hiro. They got the same outcome, as Hiro took the cannonball to his abdomen without any struggle to stop it. The younger Diclonius let out a sound of agony, his legs giving up on him and making him hang by his wrists.

Callaghan was puzzled. Both boys were strong and intelligent, yet they didn’t make one effort to stop the cannonballs. Could their vectors be so weak…?

“This doesn’t make sense…” Dr. Krei sighed loudly. “It’s almost as if their vectors are non-existent. We haven’t heard of a Diclonius missing their vectors…”

“Could it be another mutation?” Callaghan grabbed the papers and looked them over.

“Could it be they just haven’t learned how to use them?” A soft female voice came from the back of the room. “They mentioned that the only reason they’re different is because they have horns, they never mentioned being Diclonii.” Krei and Callaghan exchanged glances. The elder male pressed a button and leaned in toward the microphone.

“As you may have already figured out, we’re testing on the limitations of your kind. Diclonii have vectors to do damage and protect themselves from harm.” Tadashi, through his pain and tears, listened to the man coming through the speakers. “The normal amount of vectors that we’ve seen are four vectors with a length of two meters, however there is a variety in those two groups. Do you know how many vectors you have, numbers 49 and 50?” Callaghan watched the two Diclonii from behind the glass.

“Wh-What…?” Tadashi watched the men in the room behind the glass. “Vectors? W-We don’t--”  
“You don’t have vectors?” Callaghan guessed, only to have Tadashi nod his head. “Yes, well, number 49, we believe that you just don’t understand how to use them. We’re going to shoot another cannonball your way; use your mind to protect yourself.” Callaghan pulled away from the microphone and nodded at the female, who loaded another cannonball. Tadashi softly gasped when the red laser aimed at him again, except this time, at his forehead.

“Wa-Wait! N-Not at my head, please!!” Tadashi cried out, yanking at the chains. “You can s-seriously hurt m-me!!” When he realized they weren’t going to stop, Tadashi followed the man’s instructions. _Use your mind to protect yourself…_

“Tadashi!!” Hiro wailed, both boys flinching at the sound of air that pushed the cannonball. But, Tadashi never received another blow. His eyes slowly opened when the pain he anticipated never came. He looks up toward the window, only to see the cannonball hanging in mid-air. “T-Tadashi… Wh-What did you do…?” Hiro whispered shakily, watching the cannonball with wide eyes. The eight visible arms were holding the cannonball at a safe distance away from Tadashi.

“I just… I don’t know…” Tadashi swallowed hard as he relaxes against the wall he was chained to, the cannonball falling to the ground as the vectors disappeared. Callaghan smirked, watching the elder Diclonius.

“Very good, number 49. That’s very good.” He praised, his eyes now going to Hiro. “Number 50, now it’s your turn. It’s the same concept: protect yourself with your mind.” And once again, the red laser aimed for Hiro’s head.

“Imagine protecting yourself with arms! That’s how I did it!” Tadashi quickly instructed his brother, fearing that Hiro would be unable to stop the cannonball. Hiro looked over at his brother with teary eyes.

“A-Arms?! B-But mine are--” And another cannonball was slammed right into Hiro’s cheek, a disgusting crack echoing in the room. Tadashi watched in horror as blood began to drip from Hiro’s mouth, splattering upon his porcelain skin and the silver ground. He stopped moving...

Callaghan let out a frustrated sigh, watching the younger Diclonius. “You failed, number 50.”

“Dr. Krei?” A soft female’s voice sounded from the room again. “We have the test results. It seems as if numbers 49 and 50 are not Silpelits; their genes are from two Diclonius parents.” A smirk formed on Krei’s and Callaghan’s lips.

“We found the “Queen” and “King”.” Krei whispered in awe, watching Tadashi and Hiro through the glass. “We found the main source of more possible “Queens”. Amazing…”

“What are they still doing in there?!” Callaghan snapped, pointing to the two chained up Diclonii. “Go unchain them and put them in their own containment! They’re too valuable to harm right now!” A group of men with guns quickly went into the metal room, going up to Hiro and Tadashi.

“What are you doing?!” Tadashi cried out. “Save my brother, he’s hurt!!” Tadashi was released from the chains, only to be handcuffed. Two of the males released Hiro and carried him. The group led the two Diclonii to a containment room; it was smaller than the testing room, but big enough for the two to lie down comfortably. Tadashi’s wrists were uncuffed and he was shoved in. Hiro, on the other hand, was gently placed on the ground. As soon as the men left, two metal doors shut behind them, locking the brothers in. Krei and Callaghan had followed, going into the observation room.

“What are you thinking about, Krei?” Callaghan watched his partner who was looking through the other Diclonii in the facility.

“Sending a Silpelit in with them.” He chuckled. “If lead won’t bring number 50’s vectors out, then maybe a Silpelit will. We can all assume that the females will be drawn to the only male in the facility, and I’m guessing by their relationship, number 50 will do anything to keep number 49 for herself.” He stopped on a female Silpelit named “number 32” with long blonde hair. “Perfect.” He chuckles and stands, grabbing a radio from his pocket. “Squad number 7, would you be kind enough to bring in number 32 into containment F?” Krei waited for a response.

“Right away, sir.”

“Thank you,” and the doctor sat back down, watching as Tadashi held the limp Hiro. “Number 50 is waking up.” He announced to Callaghan, tapping a pen on the metal in front of him. The two elder males watched as the elder Diclonius helped the younger one up and out of his daze.

“You’re okay,” tears rolled down Tadashi’s cheeks as he hugged his little brother, rubbing his back. “I-I’m so sorry, Hiro… I know how much you hate being naked this way,” his voice was weak, nearly about to break at any moment. “I wish I-I could clothe you in some way…” Tears came back to Hiro’s green eyes as he realized their situation.

“Th-They’re going to k-kill us, aren’t th-they…” Hiro’s smaller, more feminine body shook from the fear.

“No, they aren’t…” Tadashi kissed his brother’s temple, caressing his cheek gently in an attempt to soothe him from the pain. “I’m going to protect you, Hiro… I promise…” Hiro turned his head to look at his brother, their lips dangerously close. Inching forward and forward-- only to be shaken up when the metal doors reopened. Fearfully, the two held each other, watching as a very thin, nude female was led into their space. “Wh-Who is she?” Tadashi asked the military-looking men, but only got silence as a response.

“Numbers 49 and 50, this is number 32. She’s your age, number 49, biologically.” Callaghan spoke again, watching the three now enclosed in a space that could be the last place they’ll take their last breath. “It seems you have some competition, number 50. What will you do to defend your place?” And with that, number 32 offered a small smile, limping over to the two other Diclonii.

“Y-You’re the King…” She breathed, smiling weakly. “Wh-What’s you-your name…?” She stumbled, catching herself just in time.

“Uh, I-I’m Tadashi… This is my brother, Hiro…” He watched the female with eyes full of concern. “What’s yours…?”

“In this hell-hole, I-I’m number 32. B-But my real w-world name is Honey…” Her weakened legs brought her as far as they could-- right against Tadashi’s left side while Hiro was pressed to his right. The close proximity of the strange girl made the "King" uncomfortable beyond belief.

“H-Honey? That’s a nice name,” Tadashi offered a smile. A spark of jealousy ignited in Hiro’s chest as he watched the two of them interact. _There’s no way in hell she’s going to steal him away from me_ , Hiro angrily thought to himself.

“So i-is yours,” she purred, touching his chest. “It’s amazing… I-I’ve never met a m-male Diclonius before…”

“Yeah, well,” Tadashi laughed nervously. “Here we are.” Honey paused, glancing over at Hiro.

“‘We’?” She whispered in confusion. An expression of slight disapproval flickered on Tadashi’s face.

“It’s kind to call people by the pronoun they tell you to use.” He looked at Hiro and offered a smile, as if to say, “I got your back”.

“What?” Honey raised a brow, obviously not getting it.

“I’m _male_!” Hiro snapped, and a burning sensation flooded the front of his brain as he became angrier. Honey looked at Hiro and her eyes narrowed; the two were already getting on each other’s nerves.

“If you’re male, then you can’t be with the “King”. He needs a female to pass along the bloodline.” She turned her green eyes to Tadashi, smiling innocently. Her words set Hiro off; he stood and walked over to her. With a scoff, he grabbed a large fistful of her thin hair and dragged her away from his man.

“I can be with whoever I want,” the younger Diclonius growled before going back to Tadashi’s side, wrapping his arms possessively around Tadashi’s neck. His brother, on the other hand, had no problem with Hiro acting in such a way. He actually enjoyed seeing Hiro so possessive, as they could never show any affection outside the bedroom.

“See? They’re already fighting,” Krei snickered, watching Hiro. “Number 50 is becoming very agitated. It won’t be long until her vectors come out to end number 32.” Callaghan hummed, stroking his chin in thought.

“What if number 32 overpowers number 50?” His hooded eyes slowly moved back to his partner, awaiting a response.

“If that happens, I’m sure number 49 will have no problem ridding of number 32. He cares too much to let his precious “Queen” get hurt.” Krei chuckled darkly, watching the events unfold before his eyes.

“H-Hey!” Honey shakily stood, using the wall to help her. “That w-was unnecessary!” She tried walking toward Tadashi again, reaching out a thin hand. “W-Won’t you help me…?” She cooed, trying to win the “King’s” affection.

“Back off!” Hiro yelled; Hiro heard something snap in his head, and the girl was suddenly thrown across the room, slamming into the metal wall with a cry of pain. Both boys watched her with wide eyes, still trying to process what exactly happened… The elder Diclonius looked at his brother, and a gasp of air got caught in his throat.

“Hiro… There’s… There’s arms coming out of your back…”

“See?” Krei chuckled, watching as the arms slowly disappeared. “I knew they’d come out.” He took a pen and wrote down the number of vectors Hiro had: four with an unknown frequency. Tadashi had a total of eight vectors, also with an unknown frequency. “It’s odd, you’d think the “Queen” would have more than just four vectors.”

“We also don’t know the frequency, Krei.” Callaghan looked down at the papers. “Number 50 could harbor an extremely high frequency; we just haven’t found that out yet.” Both males flinched when they heard a scream, whipping their heads up to look into the containment. Blood splattered onto the metal wall, Honey’s left arm being tossed to the side.

A disturbing giggle left Hiro as he stood over the female, his eyes dark. “I’ll teach you to stay away from Tadashi.” He smiled as he used one of his vectors to rip apart Honey’s other arm, causing another shriek of agony to echo against the walls of the containment.

“See? Number 50 is doing just fine against number 32.” Callaghan chuckled, watching the two Diclonii fight.

“I shouldn’t have doubted you.” He observed the bloody mess as Hiro tore apart Honey limb from limb, leaving her just a head and torso. Hiro let out another laugh as one of his vectors took ahold of Honey’s hair, and the three others held her body.

“Goodbye,” he smirked and with a repulsive symphony of snaps, Honey’s head was ripped from the rest of her body. Tadashi was watching from the sidelines, biting his lip as the blood spilled all over the floor and walls. Content with the silence, Hiro went back over to Tadashi, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in Tadashi’s chest.

With a sigh, Krei began looking through the computer in front of him, humming. “Well, it seems that number 32 was one of the five Silpelits we have left in the facility.” He stated to Callaghan, glancing at the hugging Diclonii for a brief moment. The information made Callaghan stiffen.

“We only have four left?”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“So… I guess we should have them copulate to give us another “Queen” so we don’t have to constantly rely on number 50.” Callaghan hummed to himself. Krei nodded and looked back at the two in the containment. “Do we know if number 50 has had a menstruation cycle yet?”

“Yes, according to doctoral records we were able to scrape up, number 50 has been having menstruation cycles since age twelve.” Krei shuffled through the papers once again to affirm what he said. “We’ll have number 49 and 50 meet over the course of a week, do a daily insemination, and we’ll keep a constant watch over number 50 to ensure the pregnancy. After that we cannot risk the offspring becoming hurt in the womb, so we will move number 49 into another containment. He’ll be put to the side until he’s needed again, depending on whether we are in need of more Silpelits or Queens.” The younger male stands and begins to look through more paperwork. “The pregnancy might be a bit much on number 50’s body, but she’ll have a 24 hour watch over her.”

“I see,” Callaghan sighed, grabbing his radio at his side. “Squad number 7, would you please come back to containment F to bring numbers 49 and 50 back to the testing room.”

“Aye, copy that.” A fuzzy voice came through the radio’s speakers. Krei chuckled as he pat Callaghan’s shoulder.

“Let’s hope for a baby girl.” He snickered and walked out of the observation room. The same group of men came and took Hiro and Tadashi back to the first place they came from, chaining Hiro up only.

“Wait, what are you--” Tadashi was cut off by Krei’s voice through the speakers.

“Number 49, in order to help save the human race, you must first have offspring with number 50. We’ve done what we’ve can by chaining number 50 up to help preserve your safety, along with disabling her vectors.” The color from Tadashi’s face vanished as he listened to the words. He has to have offspring with Hiro?! He looked over at his brother with wide eyes, who had started crying from being in such a vulnerable position.

“What?! Are you crazy?!” Tadashi cried out. “I-I can’t do that to Hiro! He’s only fourteen, his body won’t be able to handle a pregnancy!” The words terrified the younger boy even more, causing him to start sobbing hysterically. This wasn’t the way he wanted to lose his virginity to his brother.... He wanted it to be gentle, loving, and definitely did not want to have a child because of it… He was so close to receiving his hormones… The two brothers had also discussed the different types of birth control to choose one that he was most comfortable with. He didn’t want a child, but he couldn’t bring himself to abort it if he happened to become pregnant.

“Number 49, we’re giving you a big opportunity here by allowing you to do it by yourself. If you continue to resist, we will have to force a semen sample from you and inseminate number 50. This is your choice.” Krei spoke firmly, his only focus on getting another “Queen” for the facility. And then, Tadashi was left with a choice. Either he was going to impregnate Hiro, or those pieces of shit researchers would do it. A soft whimper left Hiro’s lips as he looked up at his brother through the tears.

“T-Tadashi… Pl-Please d-do it, d-don’t let them t-touch me,” he hiccuped, his arms shaking as he rested against the wall he was chained to. At that point, Tadashi’s decision was made for him; Hiro was practically begging for him to do it because he didn’t want these strangers to touch him that way. The elder male had tears fill his eyes as he knelt in front of his brother, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

“I love y-you so much, Hiro,” Tadashi whispered shakily, afraid for what the future held for them. “I’m s-so sorry…” His words only made the younger teen sob. Tadashi turned back towards the glass and swallowed the lump in his throat. “H-Hey, can we get s-some lube or something…?” If they were going to be forced to copulate, then he wanted to be as painless as possible for Hiro. The team members just shook their head, making Tadashi’s eyes water more in anger. How could they be so cruel…? Opting for saliva from the both of them, the Hamada brothers cried for each other as Tadashi slowly thrusted himself in and out of his younger sibling. He couldn’t imagine the pain Hiro was experiencing, and hated himself more with every passing moment; how could he have allowed them to be kidnapped and taken into this place?

A cry of agony left Hiro’s chapped lips as his cavern was filled with his brother’s seed. The horror and trauma was finally over-- for the day. Tadashi hugged his brother as his body jerked from his crying, soft apologies consistently being whispered into his ear. The younger teen couldn’t hate Tadashi, he didn’t do anything wrong. The only hate he had was towards those people behind the glass. Hiro’s chest tightened in pure anger as he noticed the people behind the glass quietly celebrating the event; those fucked up sons of bitches needed to go to Hell.

 

\---

 

After a week of daily insemination and then two weeks of agonizing patience afterward, Hiro was given another pregnancy test. This was his third test that week; the constant testing and moving around was stressing the poor teen out. Tadashi wasn’t allowed in the medical room where Hiro, a nurse, and a small military group were as he was given the tests, leaving him in the containment to pace and wait for the news whenever Hiro came back.

The nurse took the small container of urine that Hiro managed to get out with only bread and water as his daily meals and left him in the room with the military men as she took the sample to the lab next door. The worn out teen with darkened bags under his eyes just watched his thin, malnourished body. His already small breasts were nearly gone, but not in a good way. He was _starving_. He didn’t understand how these people expected him to carry a baby when he could barely provide himself with enough energy just to walk around the containment he was staying in.

The weakened teen touched his chest with shaking fingers, feeling the once healthy, small mounds that were now nearly gone besides a small layer of fat that was determined to stay to protect Hiro’s chest cavity as much as it could with the nutrients it was receiving. The younger teen was already skinny before these sadistic bastards began to starve him. And for the first time since he could remember, he was able to see his blonde roots showing beneath his black hair. He didn’t have his aunt to come dye his hair for him...

After waiting for what seemed like hours, the nurse came back with a smile on her face. “The insemination was a success. Number 50, you are pregnant.” She giggled happily and wrote down some things on his chart. “The entire facility is really excited, you know?” She offered a genuine smile to Hiro. “It’ll be the first time we will ever get to watch and observe the growth and birth of a “Queen” Diclonius, and the first time we will ever get to watch it grow up.” Hiro could only keep his head hung.

“Th-That’s all th-this was for?” He asked, his voice breaking as the anger and frustration and stress bubbled up inside of him. “That’s why y-you forced m-my brother t-to fuck me?! Is so you bastards c-could get another t-test subject?!” He screamed, tears now streaming down his face. “How could you?! Y-You’ve ru-ruined my life be-because of your own selfish r-reasons!!” The nurse’s eyes had widened in fear as she backed away from Hiro. He never once used his vectors against the people at the facility, but he chose to change that… “How fucking dare you?!” Hiro screamed at the top of his lungs. His anger took over his body, causing his vectors to shoot out in all directions and obliterate every person in there, splattering and spilling the copious amounts of blood everywhere in the room. Dismembered body parts were strewn around in complete chaos, and Hiro didn’t even seem fazed by what he had just done.

The bloody action must have alerted more groups of men with guns, as many broke down the door and found Hiro. They all knew the risks for being this close to a killer Diclonius, but they also knew that a Diclonius in pain would render their vectors as disabled-- at least until they weren’t in pain anymore. As the group took the frail teen down, Callaghan was right behind them, and was immediately paralyzed by the gory sight. His narrowed and infuriated eyes looked down at Hiro.

“I thought we could trust you, number 50. But, you have shown us that you’re nothing more than a psychopathic killer.” He snarled. To make it easier to handle Hiro, another nurse came in and gave the small teen a tranquilizer in a small dose, but one that would still knock him out. Krei chose to put a restraint helmet on him, and they put him into a much smaller confinement that was inside a regular containment room. Hiro could walk around in it, but it was very dark; and with the helmet, it was even darker.

Callaghan went back to the containment that Tadashi was in and informed him that the insemination was a success and Hiro was pregnant-- but they could no longer be in containment together. The news was like a huge punch in the throat to Tadashi; he could not longer live with his brother, his lover, and now the carrier of his child? Tears filled his eyes as he pounded his fists on the metal door.

“I need to be with him!!” He screamed, his vectors also trying to break down the door. “I-I can’t be away!”

“Number 49, please remain calm. As number 50 is a pregnant female, you pose a threat to the unborn baby.” Callaghan spoke, hoping to ease Tadashi’s mind. The elder male cried as he leaned against the door, sliding down to his knees.

“Y-You won’t e-even let me say goodbye…?” He whispered, hands balled into fists from at the swirling emotions deep in his chest. The much older male sighed and pressed the button to the microphone again.

“Number 50 is being held in a much different containment than yours, number 49. Number 50 had attacked four squad members along with a nurse, injuring them fatally.” Fear struck Tadashi as he listened to the male over the speakers. Hiro had killed _more_ people?!

“N-No… Th-That can’t be right! Hiro wouldn’t--”

“It is right, number 49. That is also why we cannot allow you to see or be around her, she’s dangerous.”

“Stop calling him a “she”!” Tadashi screamed. “Hiro’s my brother! He identifies as “male”, fucking respect that!” Krei rolled his eyes.

“Of course,” he muttered to Callaghan. “One of _those_ teens.” He gently pushed Callaghan away from the microphone and pressed the button, leaning in. “Number 49, number 50 is female. She can produce children, she has a menstruation cycle, she has breasts, and she has all the internal anatomy of a female.” His words seemed to anger the male even more, his eyes becoming narrowed in aggression.

“Come stand in front of me and say that shit!!” Tadashi bellowed, storming up to the observation room and slamming one of his vectors against the glass, creating a small crack. Callaghan held out his hands, trying to calm the infuriated male.

“Number 49, stand down!” He called into the microphone, watching Tadashi’s actions. “If you use your vectors against any person working in this facility, we will not hesitate to take away all privileges you have and put you into confinement!” His words caused the male’s eyes to begin watering again.

“L-Let me see my brother…” He begged, falling to his knees again. “W-We’ve never been separated… Please…” Callaghan sighed as he watched the male crumble before them.

“Let’s make a deal, number 49. If you refrain from using your vectors against anyone in this facility and behave for a few days, we will bring you into number 50’s containment and you may spend some time with her. Does that sound like a deal?” The teen ran through the outcomes in his head, and can only nod.

“Y-Yes…” Krei snickered and stood up. “Let’s go check on number 50.”

 

\---

 

After a few days, as promised, a weak and thin Tadashi was led to the containment that Hiro was held in. “Number 50 has on a restraint helmet on for our protection, number 49. If you can convince her to desist from attacking anyone or anything, then we will allow the helmet to come off.” Tadashi merely nodded, all too excited and relieved to finally be with his brother; he just wanted to make sure he was okay and not in pain… He was also pregnant, and Tadashi’s instincts were to just be there to protect his offspring and the carrier of it. When the large doors opened, Tadashi was shoved inside, and the doors shut behind him.Tears streamed down his face as he walked to the small, dome-like structure that was holding Hiro. He walked in when the door was opened.

“H-Hiro…?” He called out, seeing his small, weakened body lying on the other side of the structure. Tadashi’s voice made the teen quickly sit up.

“Tadashi?!” Hiro called, but it was muffled behind the metal of the restraint helmet. “Tadashi…” He started sobbing hysterically, reaching out all around him to try and feel for his brother. The elder male quickly stumbled in, falling to his knees right beside his pregnant brother.

“I’m ri-right here,” he smiled sadly as tears streamed down his face. He wanted to see his brother so desperately… He allowed Hiro to grab onto his hands before hugging him. “O-Oh, my god, Hiro…” He whimpered, rubbing his brother’s back. “I-I missed you so much… So, so much…” The helmeted teen clung to his brother’s larger body, shaking as he cried.

“I-It’s so dark..!” Tadashi barely heard Hiro through the metal.

“Th-They said they’d let you out if you promised y-you wouldn’t use your vectors against them… Please, don’t do it, Hiro… If you hurt someone else, they’ll definitely keep me away from you, and I could barely handle a few days without you.” Tadashi’s voice was scratchy and gruff. Hiro thought it over. He didn’t mean to use his vectors in the first place… It was as if they acted on their own, because he was so furious and upset about his situation. The younger male nodded.

“I-I want out,” he whimpered, hoping his brother could hear him. Within a few minutes, the restraint helmet was taken off, revealing Hiro’s blotchy face. His eyes connected with his brother’s as soon as he was out. “Tadashi!” He gasped and jumped up, throwing his thin arms up and around his elder brother’s neck. “G-God, I was s-so scared!!” He sobbed into the warmth of Tadashi, clinging onto his like he would be taken away if he let go.

“I-I know,” Tadashi whimpered and held Hiro closer, pressing his lips to the teen’s temple. “Are you o-okay, though?” He pulled away to look over the narrow body of his brother. “Nothing’s hurting…?” Hiro bit his lip and gently stroked his stomach.

“I-I’m so hungry, Tadashi… Th-They haven’t fed me…” Anger flushed over the elder Diclonius’ face as he looked over to the observation room.

“How do you expect him to have a healthy baby if you’re starving him?!” He shouted, placing his much larger hand onto the tummy of Hiro. The two watched as a female stepped into the main containment room, tossing in two small loaves of bread before walking out again.

After bringing the bread to Hiro, Tadashi made sure he ate every last bite in hopes that they would feed him more often now that he was pregnant. The two boys didn’t have much to talk about-- they both endured the same thing. Being held against their will in a metal cell without any social interaction besides the people speaking through the speakers. There wasn’t much time to just hold each other and soak in the moment, because another man with a gun came in, pointing the gun at Hiro.

“Come on, number 49. It’s time to go back to your containment.” His voice was firm and most definitely wouldn’t be one to give anyone mercy. Reluctantly, the larger Diclonius stood up, leaving the arms of his brother despite his pleas for him to stay.

“We can’t disobey, Hiro…” Tears filled his eyes, a stray drop rolling down his hollowed cheeks. “I-I don’t want you to be i-in pain anymore… I-I’ll try to see you as soon a-as I can…” When Hiro cried for him to stay, he grabbed onto his brother’s hand, hoping that would hold him back.

“Pl-Please don’t l-leave me, Dashi!!” His brother’s cries cause Tadashi to begin to hate himself even more. He couldn’t leave his brother, but he was being forced to by these people who only cared about themselves and not the people they were testing things on.

“I’m sorry, Hiro!” Tadashi grit his teeth and pulled his hand away, squeezing his eyes shut and allowing himself to be led towards the main doors.

“NO!!” Hiro screeched, and his vectors shot out at an amazing speed, grabbing the man leading Tadashi away and tearing his body in half. The standing Diclonius was covered in the spraying blood, and an alarm was set off. Wide, coffee-colored eyes looked over at the uncontrollable male.

“Why… Why did you do that?!” Tadashi bawled. “Now they’re going to separate us FOREVER!!” The light in the smaller male’s eyes was gone, leaving nothing but a bare, one-toned brown color to watch Tadashi.

“I-I… I just… Tadashi, I lo--” a dart the length of a basic writing pen sunk into the flesh of Hiro’s upper arm, instantaneously causing hot tears to fall from his eyes to the cold, metal floor. “L-Love…” He whispered as he could no longer sit up, and fell back onto the ground.

“Hi-Hiro…?” Tadashi whispered, tears blurring his vision of the motionless male. Fearfully, he looked over at the main metal doors to see Dr. Krei with a gun in his hand. He shot Hiro....

“Number 49, if you do not wish to be shot, as well, you will get on the ground right now with your hands behind your head.” He snapped gruffly, the barrel of the gun now pointing at Tadashi. However, before he could even compute what was happening, another dart was driven into his thigh. Within seconds Tadashi had fallen to the ground, only able to see a helmet being put back onto Hiro’s head through his blurry vision before he blacked out.

“That’s it,” Krei muttered, glaring at Callaghan. “I’m done treating number 50 kindly.”

 

\---

(The night after the birth of the “Queen” Diclonius baby)

 

Hiro laid weakly in the hospital bed, listening to the female baby whimper as it tossed and turned in its small cocoon made of a delivery blanket. Being outside of his containment and without a helmet on was still something completely new-- he hadn’t even seen his own palms for an estimated seven months up until now. The unnamed baby whined loudly as it kicked in the small bed, trying to get _someone_ to give it attention.

From the young male’s waist and down to his toes, he was completely numb; the caesarean section went well from what he could understand, but not being able to get up irritated the stressed out teen. His body was already weakened from the lack of nutrition and essential nutrients his body needed, aside from being pregnant during that time.

A twinge of anger made Hiro’s body jerk when the nameless baby began wailing, it’s high-pitched screams echoing in the metal surrounded room. Hiro waited for a nurse to run in to shut the baby up, but for a couple of minutes, no one came in. Why wasn’t anyone coming to help his baby?! He couldn’t get up to go help her, so why wasn’t anyone there?! Were they wanting to make her suffer already?!

That’s right… They would be torturing her as soon as she was pulled from this room… Tears bubbled in Hiro’s eyes as he thought. He wouldn’t want to live like that… Why would his baby? His baby wouldn’t want to live through that; living it’s entire life inside this hell-hole just to be tested on and probably raped, just as he had been.

“I’m sorry I allowed this to happen,” he whispered, watching the squirming bundle feet away from his bed. “I’m sorry I allowed you to be born. You’re a product of rape, you know that?” His voice was raspy and weak, barely audible in the hospital-themed room. Tears streamed down his face. “You weren’t wanted… I-I wish I could’ve ha-had you outside of here...” The feeble male watched as two of his vectors reached across the metal floor, reaching the screaming baby girl without a name. “I-I can’t let you suffer… So, I’ll just end your misery now.”

The crying suddenly stopped-- but a choking, wheezing sound took its place. His teary eyes observed the act, sobbing as he watched his own flesh and blood writhe frantically to regain her ability to breathe. But she would never breathe again.

Hiro held his vectors tight around his baby’s neck for around a minute, wanting to make sure she was dead. If she was dead, she wouldn’t be tortured. Hiro, who had become unexpressive, turned his head back to watch the ceiling as his vectors disappeared. It felt… Good. He liked that he was able to do that… He didn’t even need to get up to kill someone. He didn’t know when a nurse would come in to check on the newborn, but they were in for a shock.

An hour passed before a happy-looking nurse entered the room, followed by a small squad of military men. “Good evening, number 50. How are you feeling?” She held a clipboard closer to her face with a pen pressed to whatever type of papers were clipped onto it. Hiro responded with only a shrug, watching the metal ceiling. “Ah, how’s the baby?” She smiled at Hiro before walking over to the small bed. A long pause filled the air, then the nurse dropped her clipboard. “Sh-She’s dead?! Number 50!! Why didn’t you say anything?!” She yelled and ran out of the room, screaming for Mr. Callaghan and Dr. Krei. The still, detached Hiro stayed in the same lying position, awaiting to be yelled at for killing the baby and not alerting someone when he noticed the baby wasn’t breathing. He knew he did the girl a favor, and he got a taste of killing-- something he hadn’t gotten ever since he last saw Tadashi.

Dr. Krei came storming in, looking over at the baby’s bed to see a motionless, unbreathing body. “How _could_ you?! How could you kill your own child?!” Krei yelled, causing no reaction from the young teen. Callaghan intervened and gently touched Krei’s shoulder.

“Yelling at number 50 won’t help… It’s obvious she’s suffering mentally…” The younger doctor rolled his eyes.

“So, what, you’re just going to give up on getting a pure Diclonius baby?! We need that, Robert! You know that as well as I do that to figure out this dangerous, god-forsaken race, we need to observe a “Queen” from the moment she’s born, to the moment she dies!” Krei pointed his index finger at the boy in the bed. “You’re _going_ to have another baby! You _will_ give us another baby.” And with that, he stormed out. The elder doctor walked over to Hiro and sighed softly.

“You know, you could’ve made it a lot easier on yourself if you had just obeyed instructions.” He glanced over at the unmoving baby with saddened eyes. “And you didn’t need to kill your baby, number 50. She didn’t deserve that.” A light, weakened giggle left the frail Diclonius as his dull eyes watched the ceiling.

“She was my baby,” his lips curled into a small grin. “I chose to end her life because I wanted to. It was nice, you know? I didn’t even need to get up.” His brown eyes slid over to look at the male standing beside him. “It also didn’t take long to do it either… Did you know you could kill an infant in less than a minute just by wrapping your hands around its pathetic neck?” Another light laugh left the young teen as he laid there. “Neither did I.” An expression of disgust covered Callaghan’s face as he listened to Hiro talk. He was right, number 50 was suffering mentally. With luck, it could become another experiment. From what they had seen before, Diclonii don’t get along together; put a group together and they would all fight to the death, and one normally came out on top as the survivor. However, numbers 49 and 50 had been with each other for their entire lives, and have never once harmed each other. If a Diclonius grows up with another, and they are separated from each other without being able to say goodbye, what would happen? The possibility of two Diclonii getting along was a feat all in itself-- but now, they could observe the effects of being separated. Would the loneliness take effect and make numbers 49 and 50 like the others, and when they are reintroduced, would they fight?

He would have to take up the idea with Krei, but it seemed like a good way to use Hiro for the last time, along with receiving another baby. As Callaghan went to the baby’s corpse, he could hear Hiro muttering to himself, but it was all a garbled mess despite him being able to talk normally a few seconds before then. If the elder male didn’t know better, it was as if Hiro was speaking to another person in the room. With a deep sigh, he picked up the dead baby and carried it out of the room, handing it off to another nurse to dispose of it. Meanwhile, he meets back up with his colleague and offers the suggestion of the reintroduction of Hiro and Tadashi; at that point, they could see if Hiro would allow Tadashi to inseminate him again. Every other researcher in the room had their own opinions about allowing Tadashi to get close to the mentally-unstable Hiro. There was a chance that both of them could die.

“But, there’s also a chance number 50 is still emotionally attached to number 49, and will allow him to inseminate her again.” Callaghan cut in, trying to win over the researchers who were doubtful. “We’ll never know unless we try. Hasn’t that been what we’re all about? Risks? We’re dealing with blood-thirsty, psychotic beings for Christ’s sake!” A female researcher shyly raised her hand to speak.

“What happens if we lose number 50?” Her voice was soft, obviously she was scared of Mr. Callaghan and Dr. Krei. The elder-most male ran a hand through his greying hair.

“Well, we won’t be keeping number 50 for much longer. If she becomes pregnant once again, we will have to take extra careful precautions to ensure the baby will make it. If she doesn’t, then we will have to consider putting her down. She’s dangerous.”

“And what if we lose number 49?”

“Well, we need them together for pure offspring; or rather, number 49’s semen just in case we can attempt an artificial insemination.” Callaghan grabbed a clipboard and began looking through Tadashi’s papers.

“Shall we get many semen samples from number 49 to keep, in case we come across another “Queen”?” The female spoke again. Krei’s face lit up and he grinned.

“That’s a perfect idea! We can gather those samples while we await for number 50 to recover from the caesarean section.” He looked at the two nurses that were standing near the doorway. “Take squad number 2 and go to containment F to gather two semen samples today. Only two, we have over two weeks to gain as much from him as we can!”

 

\---

(After two weeks of recovery)

 

Tadashi, who had been put into a restrain helmet due to dangerous signs in behavior, was led into the testing room, where a chained up, helmeted Hiro laid in waiting. “Number 49, in order to receive your meals for the next few days, you will impregnate number 50. She will also be wearing a helmet, so you’re not the only one who’s blind.” The words brought tears to the elder male’s eyes. He couldn’t believe they were going through this again.  If only Hiro had been compliant and just let the baby live, then maybe they wouldn’t be going through this again…

“I-I understand…” He whispered, but he knew the researchers behind the glass wouldn’t hear him. HIs whole body jerked when his hand was led to one of Hiro’s knees. Blindly, Tadashi reached with his other hand and made contact with Hiro’s right side. “Hi-Hiro…?” He called, hoping to get a response.

But, all he received was silence.

“I’m s-so sorry, Hiro,” he sobbed, nervously scooting closer to his brother’s body on his knees. It was hard trying to insert himself into his little brother when he couldn’t see anything, but eventually, he began thrusting into Hiro. Tadashi’s body went cold when he heard Hiro giggle, but not in a good way. He was talking, but it was so muffled and distorted, the elder male couldn’t understand him. “I’m sorry!”

“Heehee~!” Hiro’s body jerked, and not from Tadashi’s thrusts. “That tickles!” His foot kicked out, hitting the thin male in front of him on the chest with a loud thump. Hiro’s sudden cheery and bubbly attitude disappeared, and a more sinister one took over. “Stop.” He growled, kicking Tadashi again.

“O-Ow! H-Hiro, that hurts!” The poor male couldn’t do anything about it… He had to finish, he needed to eat!

“I said, stop.” And with that, Tadashi’s left arm was cut right off without any warning, the now lifeless limb falling to the metal floor. “Or else~” Hiro began giggling again. Tadashi was in too much shock to react. He couldn’t feel his arm, and he couldn’t see.

“Wh-What…” He reached over with his right hand to try and feel his arm, but nothing was there. The fear sunk in and Tadashi let out a horrifying scream of agony as he tried to feel for his butchered arm. Callaghan and Krei watched with wide eyes, their bodies frozen from the sudden turn of events.

“Get number 49 out of there!!” Krei suddenly yelled out. The group of men that led Tadashi in there quickly ran over to pull him back.

“But, wait~!” Hiro squealed, one of his vectors slicing right through the closest man to him. Blood spattered all along the ground and up the wall that Hiro was chained to.

“What the hell are you guys waiting for?!” Krei bellowed over the speakers, and the other three men carried a bleeding Tadashi out of the room and into another room, where two nurses and a doctor ran in. Panicked, Tadashi screamed and cried, begging for the pain in his arm to be dealt with.

Callaghan grabbed a gun from one of the men and stormed into the room. If he stayed quiet, then Hiro wouldn’t know he was there… Much to his dismay, Hiro had begun mumbling and talking to himself again, his nails scratching and digging into his palms as he was stuck, chained against the wall. The thin and weak male giggled again, wiggling his toes as he sat there.

“Isn’t anyone gonna fuck me~?” He thrusted up his hips. “My pussy will eat you up!” The elder male watched in disgust. He no longer cared if number 50 was a “Queen” or not, she needed to be killed. She’d just kill every baby that came from her, and eventually, she’d kill herself by her own insanity.

“Go to hell.” He muttered before pulling the trigger, sending a bullet into the unsuspecting teen’s chest. Hiro gasped from the sudden blow, his body slowly becoming limp. Callaghan glared and shot again, right beside the first bullethole. The gunblasts echoed loudly in the metal room and even outside of it, making everyone who heard it freeze in their tracks.

“Wh-What was that?!” Tadashi screamed, thrashing around.

“Number 49, if you do not calm down, you will bleed out!” One of the nurses said firmly as she helped her fellow nurse and doctor repeatedly wrap up Tadashi’s shoulder to stop the bleeding. “Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise.” Her words calmed the teen down, making his body relax as it was being bandaged up.

Krei ran into the room to see Callaghan standing over a motionless Hiro. His eyes were wide. “Did… You killed her…”

“I had to,” Callaghan put the gun down and watched the blood begin to drip from the bullet wound, and then from the airways of the restrain helmet. “She would have gone to killing every single one of her babies, and then herself. She was beginning to talk to herself, Krei! We all know that when a Diclonius gets to that state, they can’t be fixed. I assume the only reason number 49 didn’t turn out this way is because he focused on being able to see and protect number 50. Soon, we’ll have to put him down, too. Without his sibling, he’s nothing.” He turned his back on Hiro and walked toward the doors. Krei stood beside the limp body of the younger teen, gently kicking his foot to see if he got a reaction.

Nothing.

The doctor sighed and knelt down, pressing his fingers to Hiro’s neck to feel for a pulse. It was small, but within seconds, it slowly dissipated. “If only you behaved,” Krei muttered as he stood up, leaving Hiro’s corpse behind as he went to check on Tadashi, who was now calm from the adrenaline rush he had received from the fear and pain. The elder Diclonius went through a surgery to help heal his shoulder. His shoulder was injected with a numbing substance, but he was awake for the entire ordeal.

When the exhausted teen was finally allowed to rest, he kept asking for his brother; none of the staff would answer him about Hiro, and every unanswered question left Tadashi more and more anxious. Krei walked into the room with a clipboard in his hands.

“Alright, number 49.  Do you feel well enough to go back into your containment?” His voice was just as firm and professional as ever.

“Wh-Where… Where’s Hiro?” Tadashi asked for the thousandth time, hoping to get an answer. “I-Is he okay? Is h-he hurt? No one w-will tell m-me anything, and I-I’m scared he’s hurt--”

“Number 50 is dead, you fucking monster. My colleague drove two bullets into that bitch’s chest, she’s never coming back. Now shut up about her and sit up. We’re taking you back to your containment.” The utter lack of emotion from the doctor was like a punch in the throat to the elder teen.

_Hiro… Is dead?_

Memories of their childhood together came flooding back to Tadashi as he was forced to his feet and led toward his containment. Hiro on his fifth birthday happily shared his personal birthday cake with Tadashi just because he wanted to. Those late nights where they would build a fort of blankets and pillows around the TV to watch a movie together, only to fall asleep against each other halfway through. When it rained heavily, the two boys would run out in their clothes and play together in the muddy puddles, pretending to be different types of animals. In the winter, when it was really cold, Tadashi would make hot chocolate for himself and Hiro and they would read with one another on Tadashi’s bed. The night of Hiro’s graduation from middle school to high school was one of the proudest moments for Tadashi, watching his baby brother blossom into the amazingly intelligent person he was. The celebration for Hiro graduating from high school was the number one proudest moment for the elder Takachiho; he had to have been the loudest person there, besides their aunt Cass, cheering for his baby brother as he walked to get his diploma.

And all of those achievements, all of that potential, was gone in an instant. Hiro was gone…

Hot tears filled Tadashi’s eyes as the denial and anger bubbled inside his core. No, he wouldn’t allow Hiro to die without any vengeance.

“Hey…” He whispered, feeling the people who were leading him stopping in their tracks. “Where’s my brother’s body…?” An annoyed scoff left Krei as he stood behind Tadashi.

“Why do you even care?! Number 50 is dead! Get that through your thick skull!” A tear hit the inside of the helmet as he stood there, listening to that son of a bitch run his mouth. As soon as he was done, the young Diclonius whipped around, grabbing the front of Krei’s shirt and slamming him to the ground, all in one motion.

“Fuck you,” Tadashi growled before using his vectors to basically blow the doctor’s body in half. Tadashi could hear the fear in the gasps behind him, which only fueled the teen’s bloodlust further. Unable to see what was happening, Tadashi didn’t know that his vectors were completely visible to anyone who got near him. With ease, his vectors shot out from Tadashi’s back, grabbing at the group of men that were leading him and tearing their bodies easily apart. _I love you so much, Hiro… I won’t allow them to get away with this…_

Using his vectors as six-meter walking sticks, Tadashi slaughtered everyone in his way, his whole goal was finding Hiro’s body. An alarm sounded throughout the entire facility; Tadashi knew that if he didn’t act quick, he’d have too many guns shooting at him, maybe even another weapon that was more dangerous. He slipped into a room and heard a familiar female voice. “Hey, you!” He called, reaching out with his hand. “Show me the way to Hiro’s body now, or I’ll kill you,” he snarled, lifting his vectors up higher to make them seem more vicious and large.

“Nu-Number 49, please c-calm down,” her voice was shaky and full of terror. “I-I’ll show you to number 50…” She reached out and gently took the agitated male’s hand. “F-Follow me.”

“If you lead me anywhere else but HIro’s body, I will annihilate you.” Tadashi growled loudly enough for the female researcher to hear.

“U-Understood…” She whimpered and quickly led Tadashi into the testing room where hiro’s body still laid dead, chained to the wall. “Right here,” the female whispered as she pressed Tadashi’s hand to Hiro’s cold skin. He was so cold… Soft sobs left the elder Diclonius as he knelt down, cradling the limp body of his brother.

“N-No…” He gasped, his body shaking at the feeling of the bullet wounds on his brother’s chest. “Hiro…” A wail of pure anguish shook Tadashi’s helmet as reality stabbed him; his little brother was gone. Echoing footsteps closed in on the testing room, and Tadashi knew exactly what was happening. The female researcher ran to the door, holding up her hands.

“Wait!! Don’t shoot, he’s just--” And without any hesitation, multiple bullets were fired into her chest, forcing her to instantly fall to the ground. A small militia entered the room, aiming all sorts of ballistic weapons at the weeping Diclonius.

“Get on the ground with your hands behind your head!” A gruff, masculine voice shouted as all the guns were cocked and ready to fire. Tadashi didn’t listen, rocking himself as he held Hiro close to him. “I said, get on the ground!!” The male bellowed louder. “Or we will fire!!” The emotionally pained Diclonius turned his head towards the voice.

“Why don’t you get on the ground?” He whispered. “Or I’ll kill you.” The entire room went silent and cold. Tears kept falling from the teenager’s eyes as he leaned over and nuzzled Hiro the best he could. Hiro liked to cuddle…

“This is your last warning!!” The same male spoke out again. Angered, upset, unstable, and aggressive, Tadashi’s head whipped back up, his eyes glaring at the metal in front of them.

“They took my brother…” He whispered. “They shot him… He was only fourteen… He was forced to become pregnant, and he was forced to be fucked by me… He had so much potential…” One of Tadashi’s hands stroked the helmet his brother was wearing. “And… Now, it’s all gone.” The entire group stiffened when their leader ordered them to aim for Tadashi. “And… I miss him.” Tadashi tilted his head back and imagined the entire facility being destroyed, so no one else would be able to be tortured.

“What are you waiting for, shoot him!!” Callaghan’s voice set something off in the teen Diclonius, causing all eight of his vectors to rise up, vibrating furiously.

“I won’t allow you to kill me.” Tadashi whispered before attacking. A high-pitched shriek followed the vectors as they moved at an amazingly fast speed, ripping through fifteen soldiers with ease. But with the blood and force, the metal room began twisting and turning as if it was melting. The “King” Diclonius’ power was beyond anything they had witnessed; the metal became corrupted, snapping off and being thrown into another group of soldiers. Pure chaos and fear broke out as the remaining soldiers fired and shot at Tadashi, but their bullets were deflected easily by the “King”.

With all the gunpowder drifting in the room, it was a death trap waiting to happen. Another pained scream left Tadashi as he fought with his vectors. The arms had an angry red glow to them, and within seconds, nearly everything was on fire. Bodies were thrown around as if they were nothing but scraps of paper, blood sprayed and poured onto the ground like a miniature Red Sea. One of the vectors shattered the glass to the control room and began beating on every button inside, hoping to create more damage.

Two Silpelits in the facility had bombs placed into their bodies at the time of their birth, and Tadashi pressed a button in the control panel to set them both off. Two explosions happened on either side of the testing room, blowing off the parts of the roof and the walls surrounding them, along with a few victims who decided to be in the way. The mayhem and bloodshed covered the number of the deceased, and those who decided to flee last minute. Surrounded by flames, Tadashi laid beside his chained up brother, cuddling and caressing his cold skin as he did so.

“I’m coming, Hiro…” He whispered, his shaking hands wrapped around his midriff. “Pl-Please wait for me…” The elder male listened as the facility blew up more, one explosion after the other as mechanical devices and propane tanks were set off. Tadashi reached over when he heard the metallic squeaking of a propane tank rolling around. The elder male pressed his helmeted face to the crook of Hiro’s neck and smashed the tank with one of his vectors--

The gas lit up, and so did Tadashi and Hiro.

**Author's Note:**

> http://elfen-lied.wikia.com/wiki/Elfen_Lied_Wiki (go here to do some research on your own to clear anything up)
> 
> 1) When Hiro and Tadashi were given to Cass, she changed all three of their last names to "Takachiho" and dyed the boys' blonde hair black. In the manga, Diclonii have many shades of hair color and all possess green eyes. I wanted to incorporate this instead of the anime version (where they all have a variety of pink shades for hair and eyes) because it allows the Diclonii to intermingle with normal humans easier.  
> 2) Because the two brothers have never been in danger, there was no reason for them to use their vectors, or other pairs of arms. Both of them do not know about them until their vectors are forced out when they have to protect themselves in the facility.  
> 3) In the manga, there are an infinite amount of vectors a Diclonius can have; only in the anime is it normally 4, for the exception of Mariko who had 26. I'm following the manga version for the numbers vectors. In both versions, there is a variety in how long the vectors can become.  
> 4) In the facility when the boys are being tested on, cannonballs are shot to find out the limits of the vectors. With enough force, the vector won't be able to stop whatever is coming toward them. This can be tested in more than one way-- guns and other type of weaponry can be shot at the Diclonii subjects, it doesn't matter how old they are.  
> 5) There are two types of Diclonii: the "Worker Bees" a.k.a. Silpelits, and the "Queens". Silpelits CANNOT REPRODUCE; they can only infect human males through their vectors to spread the virus. The "Queens" CAN reproduce; they can make more Silpelits with a human male (or a male "Queen" with a human female), OR make more "Queens" with a male Diclonius (not a male Silpelit). Another fact: Silpelits age two times faster (i.e. If someone is mentally 4, then they are biologically around the age of 7-8).  
> 6) Vectors have four frequencies: low, medium, high, and extremely high. Low frequency is when they aren't dangerous, they can just go through things without causing an interference, and they can't be seen at all.  
> Medium frequency is when they can lift objects, throw things, cause some damage when it comes to blood vessels, and they can be seen by very few people.  
> High frequency can basically cut through anything and can hold liquid on the surface of them (like blood, water, etc.) These can't be seen unless something is on them, such as blood where you can see a floating bloody hand, but otherwise they're like the medium frequency.  
> Extremely high frequency can have the ability to have explosive power and are super visible, anyone can see them. These ones are the strongest.  
> 7) The restraint helmet's exact effect is unknown, as we don't really get much of information about it besides the fact that it is so strong, only a key or a bullet can get the thing off. It's possible the helmet is more about control and forcing the Diclonius inside to feel trapped and blind, making them more compliant to do tasks as they can't fend for themselves without their sight and probably their hearing. The helmet also has the possibility to keep the researchers in the facility from feeling any emotional pull towards the test victims.  
> 


End file.
